Summer Note
by Covenmouse
Summary: A short litte HGXRW dabble. COMPLETE
1. Hermione

__

Author's Note: Okay, I know this is kind of odd but, again, it is another first for me. Just for the record, this is set the summer after the fourth book. Sorry if I spelled a few of the names wrong. I'm sick and I don't care to go look anything up right now. BTW, the poem in this is Sonnet 141 by William Shakespeare. Oh, and after you read this could you please let me know if you think I should expand this to a full story?

****

***

Hermonie Granger sat down at her desk and opened her _History of Magic_ book. Spread out across the wooden desktop were various quills, bottles of ink, books and several pieces of parchment – some written on, others not. When she had found what she needed, she picked up a quill, dipped it in a bottle of blue ink, and began to write on a blank sheet of parchment. 

So far, Hermonie had already finished her three potion essays, one for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and another for Arithmancy. She loved it. Not only was it quiet enough for her to study, but she was learning so much! Hopefully, she could finish her Arithmancy book tonight, and be ready for the second one by the time her parents took her to Diagon Ally to buy the books she'd need for her fifth year at _Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft_. 

For two hours, Hermonie patiently went through chapter after chapter on colonies of magic-folk in "the New World" that's now America. So far she had three pieces of parchment filled up and was halfway through the forth. So engrossed in her homework, was she that she never heard the door open. Silently, Crookshanks crept across the carpet, and behind the nightstand to watch his master. 

The cat began to think that his master needed a break, after all she had been working so hard in the three weeks she had been home. He was begging to believe that she was working so hard because she wanted to keep her mind off of the danger her friend was in. Yes**, he decided, **I think she needs to take her mind off her work too… 

**With that the cat ran and took a great leap onto the desk, scattering Hermonie's books and quills, but fortunately not hitting the open bottle of ink. **

"Crookshanks," Hermonie exclaimed with surprise that quickly turned to loving anger, "Oh, look what you've done. What has gotten into you?" 

The girl picked up the cat and dumped him on her bed before she began to pick up the mess. With a small 'mrow' the cat hopped off again and began batting at a folded up piece of parchment that was sticking half out of a back chapter of the _History of Magic_ book. "Now w—what ever is this?" Hermonie asked, taking the parchment from Crookshanks and turning it over in her hands. On the opposite side, her name was written out in the messy script she knew to be Ron's handwriting. 

Puzzled, she opened the letter and began to read what he had left for her.

"Dear Hermonie,

I don't really know how to tell you this, and I doubt you even find the letter. Even so, you know I'm not good with words. I was looking through a muggle book I saw in the library once, and found a passage that fits, so here it is:

In faith, I do not love thee with mine eyes

For there and thee a thousand errors note.

But 'tis my heart loves what they despise

Who in despite of you is pleased to dote. 

I think you got it, and if I keep writing I know I won't have the courage to put this in the book. So I'll end this now.

Yours,

Ronald Weasly"

Hermonie blinked back her tears of surprise and joy. "Oh Ron…" She whispered. Silently she got up then went to lay down on her bed, for once not caring about her vast piles of homework.

"He loves me?" Hermonie thought, "Me?"

Her bed jumped a little and Crookshanks came into her line of vision. Silently, the cat rubbed his head against her cheek as if asking what was wrong. Hermonie leaned up a bit and hugged her cat to her, "Oh Crookshanks, I can't believe it! He feels the same way!"


	2. Ron

__

An: Okay y'all asked for it. Big thanks to my part-time muse, B-chan, who inspired the rest of the story and to my full-time muse, Minky for badgering me into writing it.

~

****

After meeting in Diagon Alley, venturing to Hogwarts aboard the Hogwarts Express and almost a full week of classes together, Ronald Weasley had almost given up hope that Hermione had found his note. In fact, he would have when he first saw her if not for the fact that she kept avoiding his eyes and the way she had begun to blush whenever he addressed her or vice versa. Surely he had no idea what to think. 

Harry had Care of Magical Creatures right now (Ron got placed in a different class with Hermione) and Divination, which he had been in, had let out early due to another death prediction. Ron rolled his eyes; I don't see how Lavender and Pravati can be so attached to that Professor. Her predictions are obviously bogus!Maybe I should take Hermonie's advice and drop the course. **At the thought of his brunette friend, his heart performed its all too familiar flip-flop. **

"Flibberty-gibbet" He said when the Fat Lady asked for the password. Immediately, the portrait swung open to reveal the Griffindor Common room, which was currently deserted. As the portrait swung shut behind him, he could hear the rest of his housemates that had Divination coming up the stairwell. 

Ron quickly made his way to the boys dormitory stairs knowing he didn't quite feel like talking to anyone right now. Right when he reached the dormitory door, he saw a small (okay, so it was rather large) orange lightning bolt streak out and zoom down the stairs. Crookshanks? Odd… **Ron shook his head lightly and continued through the door and shut it firmly behind him. He shucked off his robe, allowing it to drop to the floor as the other boys didn't really care (well they ARE boys- not that all of them do this), and began to go over to his bed. The note on his pillow, fortunately, caught his eye before he lay on top of it. **

Picking it up his heart must have skipped a beat as he recognized Hermione's neat handwriting. Slowly, he opened it and began to read:

__

Dear Ron. 

Since yours was in poem form, my reply shall be too:

I hate the way you talk to me

And the way you cut your hair.

I hate the way you treat my cat,

I hate it when you stare. 

I hate your Chudley Cannon Quidditch posters—

"Hey!"

**__**

—And the way you read my mind.

I hate you so much it makes me sick,

It even makes me rhyme—

At this point, Ron couldn't stand it any longer. He simply crumpled the note and tossed it as far away from him as it would go. Much to his dismay, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Angrily he blinked them back. Classes would have ended by now and the common room would be filling up. Harry was bound to come up here looking for him and he'd be damned if his best friend saw him blubbering over some girl. 

With that, Ron picked up his robe and headed back down stairs deciding to head to the baths so that he could think it over without people seeing any possible stray tears. When he reached the common room, Hermione was already there, petting Crookshanks. 

She looked timidly up at him when he approached, but her gaze strayed back down when she saw his angry expression. 

Oh no! He must have had a change of feelings!** She could feel her heart sinking and knew she was a risk to cry. But she wouldn't, and there was Ginny now, coming to, as was their new custom, chat while they did their homework. **

Ron couldn't believe her. Thinking she'd be welcome to talk to him after that! He mentally sighed. She was right, she knew she'd be welcomed… but how could he face her again?

__

An: Okay, so this is going to be a few chapters longer. Joy. If you haven't figured out that I'm sort of taking this from Ten Things I Hate About You, then oh well but I am. I'm just changing them around for my convenience. And we lost our 'G' rating. Who cares? 


	3. Harry

__

An: And here we are again, back at the beginning of a new chapter… I don't know what to say… really, I don't. Since there hasn't been enough time for there to be any reviews on the second chapter and all, I don't have any comments to reply to. Oh well. I'd just like to say that I'm glad this one seems to be popular. (At least it's more popular than my other works) Thanks y'all!

~

****

It had been two weeks and Ron was barley speaking to her. Ginny and Harry pretty much knew there was something going on, as the two had had no fight anyone else knew about. Not that there was much to fight about, Hermione noted one Saturday afternoon as she was supposedly listening to Ginny's rant over how incredibly hot Draco Malfroy was. Apparently she had lost all interest in Harry over the last summer, I guess one summer of not seeing him is enough for her to drop that losing battle,** and was now hooked on the much-improved, as even Hermione would admit, Draco. **

Surely, he had turned into somewhat of a stud during the last vacation. His white-blonde hair had been allowed to grow out a bit, and was no longer kept plastered back. Instead it flowed gently about his face, highlighting the lightly tanned skin that was the result of a month in Hawaii. His once cloudy gray eyes had softened into a beautiful crystal like colour that the girls of the school were all gushing over. He had even had a growth spurt and now stood roughly 6 feet tall, towering over most all of the other 5th years, not counting his still loyal-as-two-lost-then-found-puppies "friends", Crabbe and Goyle. But no matter how good his looks, that didn't make up for the fact that he was still a stuck up, obnoxious, rude asshole that needed a life. 

"Hermione? Hermione?" Ginny was waving her hand in the girl's face.

"Huh? What'd you say?" Hermione asked wisely. Ginny looked across the lawn in the direction Hermione had supposedly been looking then turned back to her friend with an odd look on her face.

"Do you have the hots for my brother, or something?"

"W-what?!" The brunette practically shrieked. She hadn't wanted Ginny to know that, not after what had happened. Hermione turned her eyes back to where Ginny had been looking to find Fred and George sitting underneath a tree talking about something. Most likely planning their newest prank. "No… Uh… Noo!"

"Ookkay…" Ginny replied, apparently not believing her. 

Hermione didn't think anyone had heard. It'd be worse if Ron heard that she supposedly liked Fred or George after he had read that note. Unfortunately, she never knew that he and Harry had been coming up behind them in time to hear the whole thing. 

Harry heard what was said and saw Ron stop, stiff as Professor Snape. Inside Ron's head everything was dying. She liked one of the twins?! One of his own BROTHERS?!! For the second time in two weeks, he- a fifteen-year-old wizard- was almost reduced to the point of tears. What was this... this... VEELA doing to him? Harry didn't know what was going on, all he knew was that something was wrong with his best friend, and it undoubtedly concerned his other best friend. For the past two years he could defiantly tell that there was something between them, even if they wouldn't admit it. Once he and Ginny had been able to become friends—once she'd gotten over her thing for him—they had compared notes and he realized it wasn't just him who saw Ron and Hermione's feelings for each other. But Hermione and George? Hermione and Fred?!! No, the idea was just too silly to consider. 

Apparently, however, it wasn't to Ron. "Excuse me." He said, rather sharply and turned around and headed back to the school. At the sound of his voice Hermione and Ginny had turned to look at them, Hermione looking terrified that he had actually heard what was said. 

"Go after him." Harry heard Ginny hiss to Hermione. The brunette looked at her friend, wary at first then got up and ran after Ron. A few feet away from the two baffled friends, Hermione managed to get Ron to stop and talk to her. Words neither Ginny nor Harry could hear were exchanged, then Ron continued to storm off to the castle leaving Hermione once again staring after him before turning and running strait for Hagrid's cottage. When she passed them, they could tell that she was crying.

"What was that about…," Ginny asked in a hushed tone, staring as Hagrid's door opened then shut, their friend having disappeared inside of it. 

"I have no idea."

"Well we do." Said an all-too-familiar voice behind him. Harry turned around to find the Weasley twins, Fred and George standing there, grinning in light of the situation. 

"Well?" Ginny urged, her years of having lived with the two not making her the slightest bit timid around them, however older they were. 

The twins looked at each other and then both held out a piece of parchment each to Harry. The aforementioned boy took the notes and read each, his eyebrows rising in surprise. 


	4. Ginny

_AN: Okay, It's been way to long, I know! Don't get so mad! Our phone line went out and we had to cut off our Internet connection for awhile, then my dad decided that we didn't need the internet anymore so I have to go to my grandparents house (where I am now, BTW) to upload anything. Anywhoo, I didn't forget about this story but I did have minor writers block for a while too. Well then, now that I'm rested I might as well continue with the story, doncha know? Toodles!_

**After staring in shock at the notes for a few moments, Harry lowered the parchment to gaze at the taller seventh-years, "How did you two get these, anyway?"**

**Fred grinned, "The one from Hermione I found in the trash can a few days ago when I went in to retrieve some Arithmancy notes of mine that George threw away on accident."**

**"And the one from Ron was found by yours truly lying on a paper covered table yesterday evening in the common room," George finished. **

**Harry went to look at the notes again and found them gone, only to find Ginny at his elbow reading over the frayed parchment squares now in her hands, "Nice bit of fluff, wot? Though I can't see why they're acting the way they are if is how they really feel," Looking to the twins for confirmation, "And we can all see it is?"**

**Fred nodded slightly; "Yeah, practically the whole school has known it since last year." **

**George rolled his eyes; "Ron probably went and said something stupid again, then took his embarrassment out on Hermione." **

**"I doubt it's that, George, they would have made up by now," Harry commented, looking at Hagrid's cabin before adding a meek, "I think…**

**"Whatever happened, it's probably best if we don't say anything," He continued. **

**"Are you nuts?!" The three Weasley's practically screamed – Ginny hitting notes that would have broken glass. **

**"Well no," He snapped, rubbing his left ear to try and get his hearing back, to his left Ginny winced and muttered an apology. **

**" – Besides, do you want them to keep this up for the rest of the year? You know they will!" Fred was saying when Harry actually was able take his concentration off his temporarily disabled ear. At Harry's whispered "No", the twins proceeded to explain their plan.**

**~**

**Hermione sat in a chair at the window of the fifth year Griffindor girls' dormitory. **Hagrid's right… It'll blow over soon enough… **A voice in her head told her, though she knew she was just pacifying herself. Behind her Crookshanks was playing on her bed with the ball of red and gold yarn that Hermione had bought for him over the summer. He had noticed that his master seemed more distracted than ever these days and was still working out a way to bring her out of her funk. Unlike Hermione, he noticed when the door opened and another girl walked in. **

**The lanky red-head paused for a moment by Hermione's bed to scratch the cat's head then continued to the window her best friend was busy staring at, "So… want to talk about it?"**

**The older girl jumped slightly then turned to stare at Ginny, "About what?" When Ginny answered "Ron" Hermione hoped she wasn't as red as she thought she was, "There's nothing to talk about."**

**"Oh yea, sure," Ginny drawled, leaning on the window frame, "And I'm a Boggart. I know you like him 'Moine."**

**Hermione gaped at her, "But… How?"**

**"You left that note in the open, you know," Ginny replied, one eyebrow arched in a quizzical manner. **

**"Oh nooo…" Hermione cover her beet red face with her hands, the horror and embarrassment of it overcoming her. **

**"I made sure no one else read it though," Ginny assured her, making a mental note to tell the other girl the truth as soon as this all blew over, "I just don't see why you have a problem…" **

**"I told him how I felt and he…" Hermione shrugged, unable to explain what had happened.**

**"Well, what exactly did you tell him?"**

**Hermione told her about the note she had sent to him, adding in what had happened when she tried to talk to him the first time, then the fight that afternoon plus her conversation with Hagrid. **

**"Ahha. There's the problem. You, of all people, should know how hot headed Ron can be," Ginny gave an exasperated sigh, "He probably got halfway through that note before he just gave up."**

**"Oh he wouldn't do that! Not even he's _ that_ stupid!" Hermione exclaimed. **

**"Okay then, believe it if you want. I'm going down to supper." Ginny replied before turning and walking out.**

**~ **

_(Okay, okay. This chapter sucked but oh well. I'll try and get the fifth [and probably final] chapter up)_


	5. Hermione

__

AN: Okay, I's back!

****

After a few moments, Hermione went down after her. Supper was a solemn affair. Now that Hermione and Ron weren't speaking to each other, Harry and Ginny found it hard to make any conversation. Fred and George were sitting with some other people and Neville wasn't any help at all. 

When they all got back to the common room that night, they had nothing better to do that finish up their homework, not even making sarcastic comments about one another's essays or such like they would normally. Finally, Harry couldn't take it any longer, "OKAY! THAT IS IT!" Unfortunatly, but shouting he had gotten the entire population of Gryffindor's attention, but he didn't really care at the moment, "What is the matter with you two?"  
  
"Ask him." "Ask her." The guilty parties muttered simultaneously.

"Ask me?" Hermione shrieked, Ginny wincing at the sound, "What did I do?"  


"You could have put me down face to face, you know!" Ron shouted back, standing up to gather his books.

"Put you down?" Hermione whispered, suddenly seeing that Ginny was right, "PUT YOU DOWN?! You didn't even finish reading the note!"

"Of course not! I really didn't need too, you know!" Ron was starting to feel a little bit uneasy. There was no reason he should have finished the note, but why were Fred and George over there in the corner dying with silent laughter?

"You are such an idiot Ron!" She yelled at his retreating back.

He turned around quickly, his ears practically glowing a hot red, "Do you think I care? After all, you hate me so much it makes you sick, right?"  
  
"Is that all you read?!" 

"It's all I had to." With that he began to walk toward the boys dormitory stairs again. Behind him, Hermione stood up.

"Well then, let me finish it for you:  


I hate the way you're always right

I hate it when you lie –

Ron turned around to stare at her

****

-I hate it when you make me laugh -"

And here she paused for a moment, her voice starting to waver,"

****

-Even worse when you make me cry.

I hate it when you're not around and the fact that you didn't call.

But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you

Not even close,

Not even a little bit,

Not even at all."

"Hermione?" Ron whispered, not believing how big of a fool he had been.

With that the girl turned and ran up the girl's dormitory steps. Once in her room, she threw herself across her bed, crying her eyes out once again. 

~

I know I said that this would be the last chapter, but I think I want to write one more. See you on the flip side. 


	6. Hermione & Ron

Right, anyway here's the last chapter-finally. Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed for your support. Most of you seemed to like this, which is cool! 

~****

**For the first time in history, the entirety of Griffindor tower was struck completely speechless. Finally, after a long uneasy moment, Seamus spoke up, "Talk about blowing it."**

***twack * Ginny lightly backhanded the boy, "You had better get your butt up there and talk to her, nitwit."**

**Ron, who was red from ear to ear, immediately followed his sister's advice, not noticing the eyes that followed him up the stairs. When he was out of sight the horde in common room busted forth in sound, full of astonishment that such drama would unfold before their eyes. Then again, this was Potter and his friends that they were talking about, so the commotion soon ceased. **

**Up the stairs, at the door to the girl's dormitory Ron paused, unsure of how to begin. Hermione, however, seemed to have no such qualms. She had abruptly finished her crying moments before he came to the landing and decided that this wasn't worth the tears it cost her.  So the girl had opted to go to the library and do more research for S.P.E.W. (Not that there was anything left to research, as she had already memories the history of they House elves' enslavement) **

**Hermione opened the door in a hurry, stared for a full second at Ron's surprised face, then quickly slammed the door in it. "Go. Away."**

**The poor boy winced at his love's tone. _Yeah, I probably deserve that._ "Listen, Hermione, I'm sorry!"**

**"Sorry?" The shriek was accompanied by the door suddenly being opened so fast he could have sworn the hinges stretched, "Sorry! Ron, do you think that 'sorry' is going to do? I love you—" Hermione stopped herself. **

**They both stared at each other, shocked at her ability to say that out loud. Hermione couldn't believe she had just said that out loud. Yes, it was true, and she had written it, but speaking it was a different matter. She had meant to say 'loved you' but what was said was said.**

**"H-hermione, I … that is I… I l-love you too, I just got so hot headed when I read all that and I thought that you and – what?" Ron's eyes widened as he noticed tears beginning to pour down the girl's face again. "Did I say somethi--!!!" **

**Hermione couldn't help herself, she just glomped him right then and there, "Oh Ron! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have written all of that! I should have known you wouldn't understand!"**

**"Yeah I… Hey!" Ron's arms, which had been in turn wrapped around his girl, loosened as he mockingly glared down at her.**

**"Just kidding," Hermione grinned, glad that it was over. **

**The End.**

 Yeah yeah, corney and the writing sucked. Oh well, deal. I kinda, sorta liked it myself. Well, I've finally finished a multi-chapter story! This is a first for me! ::does the "I'm-so-happy-I've-finished-a-multi-chapter-story-dance":: 


End file.
